


In the Woods

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant





	

  
战役终了。他们将帕西瓦尔埋在一颗种子底下，撒满湿润的泥土。时而和煦时而森冷的林中，紫杉参天，冬青亭亭，白蜡树叶光滑柔韧。  
气候最适宜的时候，嫩芽钻出柔软的草地，舒展卷须，白头翁从天空飞过。“这是棵橡树。”忒休斯说。纽特伸手捉去树叶上亮闪闪的甲壳虫和蚂蚁。  
紫杉在他们头顶仿佛希腊式无瑕的圆柱，南方的山脉滚落一地甜蜜芬芳的无花果。  
橡树长得飞快，纤长的树干日益茁壮，枝桠旋转交叉，缓缓撑开海洋般的叶丛。光影斑驳，投在纽特金灿灿的发丝间。  
他割开温热的伤口。血洒向大地，层层叠叠融化灰白的残雪，浸润树根。树叶温柔地颤动，拢成明亮翠绿的穹顶。风中古老的盎格鲁-撒克逊语诉说它的命运。  
“向光去。”纽特告诉它。  
日光宝石一样熠耀，月光绒羽一样轻柔，光芒铺洒成千上万，不断上升的柯枝，它们托着一簇簇翠绿，直上云霄，高如城墙。大树耸立，托着纽特飘浮在早天的薄雾里。雾里有一盏魔杖的明灯。  
结满橡子的树枝蔚然垂下，拂过纽特的掌心。  
他摘下果实，跌在繁茂松软的叶子和花瓣上。果肉的糖分和脂肪在脏腑欢欣地嗡鸣，他梦见河流从树上流泻而下，河水爱抚他的全身。  
“我将要远行。”纽特说，“拜托你。”  
忒休斯答应照看这棵树。  
他寄给纽特的信中写道：“它停止了生长。”  
那一年春夏，橡树又一次盛开绵密如丝的花朵，花瓣雪白，花蕊泛红，序列井然。橡树伫立着，像一座高洁的塔。夜里，布满花叶的枝桠悄然吱嘎，回音寂寥。直到仲夏过去，没有果实落下。  
常青的橡树开始落叶，大片大片的枯萎。  
蝴蝶从腐烂落叶中的茧孵化，扑闪翅膀，掠过纽特的脸颊。他放下行李箱，踩着虬缠的树根上前察看萎靡枯黄的树叶，他紧紧贴着树的躯干，仰起脑袋，光秃秃的枝桠默然无声。“不要死。”他说。  
他四肢蜷缩，睡在树下。日光风筝一样飘摇，月光爱人一样渺远，树影婆娑，轻吻他沉眠中湿润的睫毛。  
暴风雨来临，电闪雷鸣。纽特用魔法擎起半圆的港湾，雨点噼噼啪啪飞溅水花，云雾般渗透被雷电凿开裂缝的屏障，一道道闪电的光柱猛烈地刺下，其中一道将橡树劈为两半。  
火光熊熊燃烧，烧尽枯枝败叶。  
纽特用仅剩的树枝编织花冠，指尖鲜血淋漓。血落到枝叶上，湿漉漉地泛着光。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”他听见大地低语。  
纽特独自度过冬天。  
雨水最终过去的时候，帕西瓦尔的那棵橡树死而复生，被劈开的躯干抽出枝条，枝桠连串爆芽，树叶皑皑簇拥着，与花冠融为一体。它早早开花了，香气流溢，花瓣俊美，雪一样覆满纽特的双肩。  
他花了许多时间，把泥土，水分，养料聚拢，把橡树的一簇枝桠完整无缺地纳入箱子，它的花仿佛永生花，花蕊细碎地鲜丽地摇晃，花瓣柔软而冰凉，他施咒创造一个永恒的春日。  
春日充满爱意地注视着他们。  
纽特许久没有睁开眼睛，那像是陌生人，那像是帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔轻轻抱起他，橡树叶子簌簌作响。  
他们在林中。

+1  
纽特又从帕西瓦尔的头发里找到一片叶子。  
小瓶里已经装着五六片树叶，他们坐在那儿，帕西瓦尔捉住纽特替他梳理的手，把那只手放到鼻子底下，闻到树叶，花瓣汁液的清香，他把鼻尖埋进去。“怎么了？”纽特问。“你身上都是我的味道。”帕西瓦尔说。  
橡树正值花期，热热闹闹地开满枝桠。飞扬的花粉使纽特打了个喷嚏，“你不久前才有过一次花期。”“是呀。”帕西瓦尔回答。  
他继续注视着纽特。  
纽特慢慢脸红了。

+2  
那颗橡子躺在纽特膝上，硬壳裂成均匀两瓣。纽特抬头望了望树荫：“感觉怪怪的。”帕西瓦尔说：“你以前也这么做过。”“没错。”纽特说，“但那是在你出现之前。”  
他拿起橡子，把它放到嘴里咀嚼。  
“是苦的？”帕西瓦尔说。  
“是苦的。”纽特说。他把果实咽了下去，对帕西瓦尔微微一笑。  
他凑近纽特，又喂给他一颗橡子。然后是第三、第四颗。“不要了……”纽特说。“只有这样你才不会花粉过敏。”帕西瓦尔说。  
“我只对这棵树(你)的花粉过敏。”  
“正是如此。”  
纽特非常明白，帕西瓦尔这么做意味着什么。“还是感觉怪怪的。”他说。  
帕西瓦尔责备地看过来，“难道你没吃过我的别的东西。”  
他摩挲纽特的下唇，纽特在嘬他。

+3  
“我不需要这个。”帕西瓦尔重申。  
纽特往树干涂抹石灰硫剂。“这对你有好处：防止害虫和真菌，而且你也不会老抱怨白天晚上的温差了。”  
帕西瓦尔抱臂而立。  
“为什么不干脆把我弄进你的箱子里去？”  
“你喜欢阳光，”纽特说，“那里面没有阳光。”  
“他都快长到七重天上去了。”忒休斯说。  
“别大惊小怪的，”帕西瓦尔回答，“我爱怎么长怎么长。”  
忒休斯仰望了一阵。  
“你已经突破一棵橡树的极限了。”  
“是你弟弟养得好。”  
然后忒休斯向纽特提议哪天修剪一下树枝。  
帕西瓦尔说：“你想累死他？”  
枝桠上筑巢的鸟儿甜美歌唱。纽特满是汗水的脸颊贴在结实的树干上，可爱地叹了口气。  
“好啦，”他对他们说，“我们冬天过后就剪？”

+4  
纽特低声呜咽。  
帕西瓦尔搂紧他，在战颤的肩头烙下亲吻。枝桠的花叶徐徐怒放，沙沙声一阵又一阵。  
“看着我。”帕西瓦尔说。  
他吻去纽特情不自禁的泪水，同样隐秘地颤抖着。  
有什么甜蜜芳香的东西流淌出来，美极了。纽特朦朦胧胧地看着他，手指缠在他的发丝。“真可怕，”纽特喃喃，“我可以为这个死掉。”  
后来他趴在帕西瓦尔身上睡着了。

+5  
天气好的时候，纽特会在橡树旁待一会儿，朝树干悄悄地安静地说话。说完了，他就去找梯子，梯子搭好了，他就爬上大树。  
他在宽阔的分叉处躺一会儿，又开始悄悄地安静地说话。  
然后他会去找帕西瓦尔。  
“知道我刚才说了什么吗？”  
每一次帕西瓦尔都答得出来。  
橡树新生的嫩叶耷拉着，像是绿色的小猫耳朵。他凑近纽特耳边讲话，护树罗锅攀到他的肩膀，扒拉出一片叶子，快活地吱吱叫。  
“啊哈，”纽特说，“他觉得你是做魔杖的良材。”  
“我怀疑这一点。”  
纽特手边是一颗颗漂亮的琥珀，弄得阳光也是琥珀色的。他认真地准备反驳，不过先在帕西瓦尔脸上啪地亲了一口——耷拉着的嫩叶泠泠抖动，在高处像是小猫耳朵热烈地竖起来。


End file.
